Break A Leg
by Renthead015
Summary: Jade has an accident during play rehearsal and Tori feels guilty. Tori offers to help Jade with anything that she may need. Anything. *Spoiler Alert* Jori ahead.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of its characters.**

"Sinjin is the stage set!" Sikowitz called out to the lanky weirdo that was currently supervising over the stage crew.

Sinjin surveyed the rest of the stage crew before turning back to Sikowitz. "All clear sir," he said with a salute.

"Thank you Sinjin. Andre, Cat, Jade! Get ready for the first scene."

Tori Vega poked her head out from behind one of the stage curtains and watched as the three students made their way onto the stage. The play they were doing was one of very few productions that Tori was not acting in. She hadn't even auditioned for any of the roles. She opted to help the stage crew in this instance but regretted her decision everyday. If she knew she would have to constantly be scrutinized by Sinjin, or anyone else on the crew for that matter, she would have just stayed away from this production altogether. However, since she was already committed to it she couldn't back out now.

Tori watched the scene unfold before her. She had curtain duty, so she had to wait for her cue to close the curtain. It was nice being able to relax and just watch the play rather than running around figuring out lighting or sound. Tori watched as Andre's character started to argue with Jade's character. Jade's character got so angry that she got up to storm out of the room…or at least that's what was supposed to happen.

"I'm outta here!" Jade screamed before storming towards the door on stage right. Before she could make it to the door she felt her self falling into darkness. Jade let out a yelp of surprise before she hit the floor below the stage. Pain shot up her leg immediately and she could have sworn she heard a crack. She could hear dozens of footsteps over her head as people ran toward the hole she fell through in a panic. The first face she saw was that of Tori Vega.

"Jade!" Tori shouted into the stage's trap door. "Jade are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so," Jade responded. She tried to move but her leg wouldn't allow it. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" This time it was Sikowitz asking.

"I can't move my leg. My left leg, it hurts too much."

"Dear Ghandi!"

Before Jade could respond she found that Sinjin had made it underneath the stage and was currently kneeling at her side. He was looking her over and looked down at her leg. His eyes shot up to meet Jade's with a look of horror on his face.

"What?" Jade demanded. "What is it?"

"Sikowitz!" Sinjin called. "You should call an ambulance. I think it's broken."

"What?!" Jade yelled.

"It's twisted at an odd angle. It doesn't look too good."

Jade glared at Sinjin then at her leg. She could hear the faint sound of Tori's voice as she spoke to the emergency operator.

"Why the hell wasn't that door closed Sinjin?" Jade asked through gritted teeth.

"It was closed," he defended. "It must've not been secure enough."

"Obviously!"

"Sinjin," Sikowitz shouted. "I clearly asked you if the stage was all set and you said yes."

"I know," Sinjin responded. "It looked like it was all set from my view. Tori must have forgotten to latch the door properly after she-"

"Tori?!" Jade screamed. "This was Vega's fault?"

"Jade," Sikowitz started. "There's no one to blame here. It was an honest mistake."

"Honest mistake my _ass_! I've got a broken leg because of her little _mistake_."

"Jade I'm sorry," Tori's voice rang out.

Jade looked up to see the head of the brunette as she looked into the hole that had let to Jade's doom.

"Is this some kind of revenge because I got the lead in this play Vega? Is that it? Are you jealous?"

"Of course not Jade. I told you I didn't even want to be in this play."

"Oh so you're too good for this little play but you decided to sabotage me anyway?"

"Jade you know it's not like that. I've never been part of the stage crew so I don't really know all the ins and outs."

"Whatever. Is my ambulance coming or not?"

Tori sighed, "Yes. They're on their way." She was never going to hear the end of this. She wouldn't be surprised if Jade ran her over with a wheelchair when she came out of the hospital. Of course Tori wouldn't blame her; guilt took over as she watched the paramedics storm in and take Jade away on a stretcher, her infamous scowl never leaving her face.

* * *

A broken leg. Jade couldn't believe it. She had a broken leg, which meant she wouldn't be able to appear in the play since she would be on crutches for the next six to eight weeks.

Jade was sitting on her bed with her left leg propped up on a couple of pillows. Her crutches were within reach in case she was in dire need of getting up to get somewhere. She was advised not to move though, especially if she wanted to heal fast. And she wanted to heal as fast as possible, like maybe in two weeks?

She threw her head back on her pillow as she groaned in frustration. Being immobile was boring.

I light tap sounded at her door and she glanced at it in confusion. Her mother had gone to work and said she wouldn't be home for a few more hours. No one else, lived in the house so who the hell could it be?

Her answer came in the form of Tori Vega. Probably the last person she wanted to see. Tori walked in cautiously.

"Hey Jade. How are you feeling?"

Jade's eyes narrowed, "Well thanks to you I feel useless."

Tori flinched a little bit at the bite in her words. She approached the bed cautiously.

"What do you want Vega?" Jade demanded.

"I just figured that since this situation is partially my fault-"

"You mean _all_ your fault."

"It was not _all_ my fault. If the door hadn't been opened in the first place I would not have had to close it," Tori stated in defense. "So you could blame Berf or Eddie just as much as you could blame me."

"Yes, but it was a direct result of _your_ lack of experience that put me in this position."

"Well if you'd hear me out-"

"What more do you have to say?"

Tori let out a frustrated breath, "I wanted to make it up to you. I figured since there's not much you can do by yourself, you probably need someone around to help you."

"And you're that someone?"

"Yes."

A sudden thought plummeted into Jade's mind. "Wait a second. How did you get in my house?"

Tori looked down at her feet as a blush crept up to her cheeks. "Your mom let me in before she went to work."

"What? But she left like two hours ago. I heard the engine."

"Yeah…I was a little nervous and I wasn't sure how to approach you."

"So you've been here for _two hours_ doing absolutely nothing?"

"No. Not necessarily." Jade raised her eyebrows at Tori as if willing her to continue. "I did nothing except worry for the first hour. After that I cooked you some dinner."

"Really? Then where _is_ this dinner."

Tori blushed again. "I left it downstairs because I wasn't sure if you'd want it or not. I also didn't know if you were okay with me being here."

"Well you being here for two hours is a little bit creepy Vega, but I am hungry so bring up my food."

"Okay. I'll be right back." With that Tori left the room to fetch Jade's dinner.

When Tori returned with Jade's food it was nothing more than boxed macaroni and cheese with chopped up hot dogs.

"Ooh, such a gourmet meal Vega," Jade stated sarcastically. "Thanks for slaving over a hot stove for two hours to make it."

"Okay I didn't say it took me two hours to make," Tori defended as she placed the tray of food on Jade's lap. "I also never said it was a gourmet meal. I'm just trying to help you out and the box of mac and cheese was sitting on the counter."

Jade pushed the cheesy concoction around on her plate. "Do you even know how to cook anything that doesn't come in a box or a can?"

Tori pouted, "Do you?"

"Pasta, chicken, mashed potatoes, omelettes, to name a few," Jade smirked.

Tori furrowed her eyebrows. "Well technically Pasta comes in a box."

"Yes but it requires more than boiling and following the instructions on the back of the box."

"Okay, okay. So I'm not the best cook. At least I made you something that will fill you up until you can eat a real meal. And mac and cheese with hot dogs is pretty good."

Jade saw the hopeful expression on Tori's face and looked back down at the tray in front of her. It didn't look too unappealing. She _did_ like mac and cheese even if it came from a box. Jade picked up a forkful of macaroni and brought it to her mouth. It wasn't bad at all. She looked up at Tori again before nodding her head and saying. "Thank you."

Tori clapped her hands in joy as she watched Jade take another bite. She watched the fork push passed her lips and then come out again, free of any cheesy residue. Tori didn't realize what she had been doing until Jade brought it to her attention.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me eat?"

Tori shook her head as if she was waking up from a trance, "No. I was just about to ask you if I can turn on the t.v."

"Go for it."

Tori picked up the remote from Jade's bed and sat down in it's place. She expected Jade to protest but instead Jade scooted her leg slightly to give Tori more room causing a smile to erupt on Tori's face.

* * *

About an hour later Tori and Jade sat watching some kind of survivalist show. Besides a few comments about the show itself, they sat in silence; the empty food tray long forgotten.

"Okay," Jade said suddenly. "I've had enough of this show."

"Oh," Tori turned towards her, "Did you want to watch something else?"

"Actually I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to get ready for bed."

"Okay. Did you need me to help with anything?"

Jade thought for a moment, "Pass me my crutches."

Tori obliged, "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom. I want to shower before I go to bed. I haven't showered since yesterday because of this stupid cast so I feel disgusting."

"Okay. Then I guess I'll let you get to that." Tori started to walk toward the door.

"Wait."

Tori stopped and turned back toward Jade, "What?"

"The doctor says I can't get the cast wet. I need to wrap it in plastic or something. Could you help me out? You know, since you offered to be my slave and all."

"I never said I'd be your slave."

"But you did say you would help me."

"That I did. And I will." Tori started to make her way out of the room. "Just don't call me your slave."

"Where are you going?" Jade asked slightly panicking.

"Relax. I'm going to the kitchen to see if I can find a plastic bag or some saran wrap."

As Tori disappeared Jade made her way into the bathroom across the hall. She checked to make sure the lid on the toilet was closed before sitting on top of it and waiting for Tori. Tori came into the room with a plastic garbage bag and some string.

"I figured it would take a lot of saran wrap to cover the whole cast and I couldn't find any bags that would fit, so this'll have to do."

"That's fine. Could you just grab my robe off of my closet door?"

"Sure,"

Tori walked back into Jade's room and found her robe. It was a simple black robe, nothing fancy about it; but just the thought of Jade coming out in just this robe sent Tori's heart racing. Tori quickly shook those thoughts from her mind. This was _Jade West_ she was thinking about. Why would her mind be so cruel to make Tori think she was in anyway attracted to Jade West, the bane of her existence. _Love and hate are two sides of the same coin._ Tori cursed the voice in her head. Where had that come from?

She shook her head again as she made her way back to Jade. Tori hanged the towel on a hook on the inside of the bathroom door. "There you go," she said. "Now let's get that cast…what's wrong?" Tori asked as she noticed a look on Jade's face that resembled worry or fear. "What's the matter? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No," Jade said finally. "I was just thinking that it's going to be hard to pull off my pants with this stupid cast on. I'm probably gong to need to take them off before I put the plastic on."

"Oh. Well I won't peek if that's what you're worried about."

"That's just it. You will need to peek because there's no way I can get these pants off without your help."

Tori's eyes widened in realization, however she quickly collected herself. "I…uh…okay, okay. Nothing to worry about. We're both girls and we dress in front of other girls all the time during plays and in P.E."

"Yeah but I've never had another girl undress me before."

A blush stained Tori's cheeks immediately in response to Jade's comment.

"Come on Tori, let's just get this over with."

Tori knelt in front of Jade and noted that her skinny jeans had been rolled up in order to put the cast on. "Of all the days you chose to where skinny jeans…"

"I wasn't really planning on having my leg broken. I didn't have a hard time putting them on so why would I have a hard time taking them off. If you remember correctly I didn't have a huge cast in the way before school."

"Alright, I get it," Tori stated with a sigh. "You know, I understand that you're mad at me for this happening and all but you yelling at me isn't going to help me to help you."

Jade let out a frustrated breath, "I know. It just…it sucks you know, being in this predicament."

"Yeah. And I'm probably the last person you want helping you right now."

Jade looked up and met Tori's eyes. There was no look of annoyance on her face. Guilt and compassion among others, but not annoyance.

"Honestly Tori, I really appreciate that you're here. For one thing anyone else would have probably gotten sick of me and left a long time ago. Not only did you stick around, but you aren't the most annoying person to be around." Jade smiled.

A smile crept across Tori's face until it became a full on grin. "You like me," she teased.

"Don't get cocky Vega. And if you tell anyone I'll deny it."

"Oh don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." Tori gave her a wink and Jade just rolled her eyes.

"Can you just help me get my pants off already?"

Tori's smile faltered. "Yeah…yeah let's do it."

"Just don't think about it as you undressing me. You're…just…helping me undress."

"That doesn't make it any less weird." Tori moved her hands to Jade's pant let where it was bunched up over the cast. She started to unbunch the fabric and attempted to slide it over the cast. Of course since the cast was so thick it wasn't a simple task. She began to jerk the fabric as Jade attempted to pull her leg in the other direction. Tori's small jerks turned into violent ones until she heard Jade let out a grunt of pain.

"I'm so sorry Jade, did I hurt you?"

"Only a little bit. Just keep trying."

"This cast is just too thick Jade. I think we might have to cut it off."

"We can't cut it off! That's the only way I'm going to heal."

Tori giggled, "Not the cast, the pants."

"Oh." Jade relaxed a little but then immediately tensed up again. "But I like these pants."

"I'm sorry I just don't see any other way. We can have Cat fix them if we just cut it along the seam."

"Ugh! Tori, there's got to be another way. Maybe you're just not pulling hard enough," Jade tried to reason with her.

"If I pull any harder I'm going to break your leg even more."

Jade scoffed, "Like you're really that strong."

Tori leaned away from Jade and a pout appeared on her face. "If you think I'm so weak you can just do it yourself."

"Come on, Tori. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that my legs already broken, there's not much more you can do to it."

"You're right, but it's still pretty fragile. I really don't see any other way of getting your pants off."

Jade let out an aggravated sigh, "Fine, but if Cat can't fix it you owe me a new pair of pants."

"You have my word," Tori said as she drew an invisible cross over her heart with her finger. Tori pushed herself off of the bathroom floor into a standing position. "I just need to get some scissors." Tori turned to leave the bathroom when Jade stopped her.

"Here." Tori turned around to see Jade holding out a pair of scissors toward her.

"Where did you-"

"If you really have to ask that, you obviously don't know me very well."

"Never mind."

Tori moved to grab the scissors. Before she could however, Jade made her promise not to break them or bend them in anyway. Once she was in possession of the scissors she kneeled in front of Jade once again and positioned the scissors at the hem of Jade's skinny jeans. She slowly cut into the hem but made sure to stay on the seam. The initial cut was the hardest to make but once the scissors were passed the hem of the jeans, cutting through the fabric became much easier.

Tori found herself actually enjoying the feeling of the fabric tearing apart under her control. The sound of the fabric snipping apart brought her a joy she never thought she'd feel by cutting into a piece of fabric. She enjoyed herself so much she almost cut too far up the leg of the jeans.

"I think that's enough Vega," Jade said breaking into Tori's thoughts.

"Oh sorry," Tori said as she pulled the scissors away from the fabric. "I guess I got a little carried away."

"Well cutting things can do that to you."

"I can see why you love scissors so much."

Jade smirked at Tori, "They can be very therapeutic."

Tori smiled, "Here, let's get these mangled skinny jeans off of you now."

Jade pushed the fabric down but realized she couldn't get them over her hips while she was sitting down. Tori, seeing her predicament, took over and pulled the fabric down Jade's hips. Jade watched Tori's hands sliding the fabric down her body.

"Jade, I'm going to need you to lift yourself up a little bit so that I can get them passed your hips."

Pulling herself out of her dazed mind, Jade complied with Tori's request and lifted herself up so that Tori could pull the pants further down. Once they were passed her hips Tori had little trouble sliding her pant leg over the thick cast. Soon the pants were off and Jade was left in her t-shirt and black lacy underwear. Tori unconsciously licked her lips but immediately turned away when she realized she was starting, but Jade had already caught the motion.

Curiosity overtook her so Jade had to ask, "Tori are you gay?"

Tori quickly turned back to face Jade blushing profusely, "What?! Why would you ask that?"

Jade noted that she hadn't exactly denied it. "It's just a question. We never discussed your sexual orientation so everyone assumes you're straight. I just thought I'd ask, you know in case you weren't."

"Well, in that case are you gay?"

"I asked you first?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don't want to assume something about you that isn't true. And if everyone assumes you're straight that is a pretty big assumption. Besides, you know that when you assume it makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and me,'" Jade smirked.

"Does it matter if I'm gay or straight?"

"Well apparently to you it does since you keep deflecting the question."

"Look Jade, just take your shower. We can talk about this later."

The problem was Jade didn't want to talk about it later. She didn't want Tori to leave. She felt her stomach drop as Tori turned away from her.

"Tori wait." She had to know that it wasn't just her imagination.

Tori turned toward Jade once again as Jade attempted to use her crutch to stand up. Tori was by her side in a flash helping her up. "What's the matter?" Tori asked.

"We still have to wrap the plastic around my cast," Jade said.

"Then why are you standing?"

Jade looked confused for a moment, "I…thought you were leaving so I wanted to stop you. I can't figure out how to put the plastic on by myself."

Tori sighed, whether in disappointment or relief, Jade wasn't sure. "Let's sit you back down then," Tori said as she helped Jade sit on top of the toilet lid.

Jade stretched out her leg so that Tori could put the plastic bag over it. Tori then tied the bag up at the top so that it would fit snugly on Jade's leg. She added two pieces of tape for good measure. Tori looked up at Jade's underwear before letting her eyes trail up to her face.

"Umm," Tori started, "your underwear should fit fine over the bag and the cast but if it doesn't…" Tori picked up Jade's scissors and made a cutting motion with them. "Snip, snip. I won't need to call me to help with those."

"Are you sure about that?"

Jade held Tori's gaze for about a minute before Tori decided to move. Tori stood up and turned away. "If you need anything, call me," Tori said in the doorway with her back to Jade. "But make sure you have clothes on first."

"I kind of prefer less clothes actually," Jade said.

As Tori turned to question her Jade lifted her shirt and threw it on the floor in front of Tori. Tori's eyes widened as her heartbeat began quickened. She felt overheated and could feel sweat begin to gather on her skin. Of course sweat wasn't' the only fluid she could produce.

Once again Jade started to push herself to a standing position using her crutch, this time without Tori's help. Tori was still frozen in place at the sight. Jade moved towards the speechless Latina.

Jade moved in really close to Tori's ear and said, "Maybe you should close your mouth before you catch a fly." With that Jade used two fingers to lift Tori's chin and close her mouth. "That's much better."

Tori wasn't sure what was going on but she knew one thing was for sure. Jade was hot! She always knew that of course but seeing the pale girl in nothing but black lacy underwear made her head spin. There was only one thing that she wanted to do right then, her body was telling her to make a move but her conflicted mind didn't know if she should run or just go with whatever her body wanted. Eventually Tori had to listen for her heart which was still beating a seductive rhythm in her ears.

Jade leaned away from Tori to give her some space to breath since it seemed like she had stopped. When Tori realized Jade was moving she moved too. Tori grabbed Jade's waist and pulled her closer so that their bodies were touching. She licked her lips once before bringing them down onto Jade's with more force than necessary. She let her lips move against Jade's until she realized Jade's lips were still.

Tori opened her eyes to see Jade was still looking at her in shock. She blushed profusely but as she started to pull away Jade grabbed the back of her head brought their lips back together in a searing kiss. This time both girls responded as Tori ran her tongue along Jade's lips. Jade pushed her tongue out to meet Tori's then made her way into Tori's mouth in an act of dominance.

Tori held Jade against her but began to let her hands roam along the rest of her body. She touched as much skin as she could and even let her fingers trace over the hemline of Jade's panties. Jade pushed Tori up against the doorjamb which cause pain to coarse through Tori's spine for a moment but was immediately diminished by the pleasure that had taken over her body. As Tori's hands explored Jade, Jade let her hands do some exploring as well as she began to lift Tori's t-shirt revealing beautiful tanned skin underneath.

It was then that realization had struck. As much as Tori wanted this to continue, and continue into the bedroom, they had to stop. Jade had a broken leg, there was no way Tori was going to risk hurting her more than she already had. So with a groan Tori pulled her lips away from Jade's.

"Jade wait," Tori said still panting. "We need to stop."

Jade's foggy eyes looked confused, "What?"

"We need to stop. We can't take this any further or you could really get hurt."

Jade still didn't seem to understand as she moved back in towards Tori's lips, "Why would I get hurt? I like it rough." As if to prove her point she grabbed Tori's bottom lip between her teeth.

Tori moaned in approval, but quickly pulled herself together. "Jade you have a broken leg and as much as I enjoy making out with you. We're getting a little carried away and we can't do anything that may involve too much _physical activity_, if you know what I mean."

Jade backed away from Tori in realization, "Yeah…" She looked into Tori's eyes, desire still visible in both of them. "You should leave so I can get in the tub."

Tori blushed. She nodded in response as she turned around and walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind her. She heard the lock click from the other side of the door. Jade had completely locked her out and Tori suddenly felt a pang of regret. She should have never stopped their actions. It's true that she didn't want Jade to get hurt, but she also really liked what had happened.

Of course Tori had a crush on Jade, she was gorgeous and talented. There was more to it than that, it was the way Jade carried herself and the way she…but none of that mattered now. Tori had seen to it that Jade would probably never even come near her again after tonight. Ugh! _Why did I stop her?_ she thought.

Tori decided to try and make herself comfortable by sitting on the bed while waiting for Jade to finish up in the bathroom. As she sat there she realized there was no way _to_ get comfortable, all she could do was dread Jade's return to the bedroom. She didn't want to feel that coldness of the Jade she once knew. It had taken time but Jade had eventually warmed up to Tori enough that they had been somewhat "friends." Now, Tori may have ruined any possible relationship with Jade. Damn hormones.

Being left with nothing but her thoughts Tori didn't realize how much time had passed until she heard the unmistakable sound of Jade's crutches hitting the floor. She could tell that she was on the move and would be in the bedroom any second. Tori stood up, then sat back down on the bed. She wasn't sure if she should be standing or sitting when it finally came time to face Jade. At the last second she decided standing would help her with a quicker exit once Jade told her to leave.

The bathroom door opened and Jade made her way into her room in her black, terry cloth robe. She passed right by Tori without looking up and then sat on her bed. She propped her leg up on the pillow at the foot of her bed and leaned back against the pillows that were set up against her headboard.

Tori watched to make sure she was settled in before she spoke. "I should probably go now."

Jade felt a pang in her chest at Tori's words. She came out here expecting to talk about what had happened but instead the latina wanted to run away. Maybe she had just imagined the desire that she thought she saw in Tori's eyes. Maybe she regretted it and just wanted to keep things from getting awkward. Maybe she knew that Jade had really liked what happened and might even want to take it further. There were so many 'maybes' but one stuck out the most to Jade. _Maybe I should just let her go._

Tori took in Jade's silence for about a minute before she started to move.

"Wait," Jade commanded, stopping Tori in her tracks.

Tori turned around to face Jade.

"I need to know what just happened in there," Jade said motioning in the general direction of the bathroom.

"I," Tori started, "…I really don't know. I guess it was just-"

"Please be completely honest with me."

Tori thought for a moment. She wanted nothing more than to say it was a fluke or a mistake, anything that would keep her from being embarrassed or hurt. She mulled over what she should say and then finally decided that Jade would know if she was lying. She owed her the truth anyway.

"Honestly Jade, I don't know why I didn't do that sooner. I've had a crush on you for a really long time now and I think it's developed beyond that. Don't ask my how it happened, it just did. I can't get you out of my head and that's why I try so hard to get close to you. I don't care if you insult me or argue with me because at least you're talking _to me_. To some people it may not make sense but to me it makes perfect sense.

"That's why I kissed you Jade. I've wanted to for so long and I don't regret it happening. The only thing I do regret is stopping it because I know that now I'm exposed. It's all out in the open and if you want to hurt me I'll just have to deal with the pain." When Tori was finished she looked down at her feet before meeting Jade's eyes.

There seemed to be a mix of emotions in her blue-green eyes. Tori noticed shock and hurt right away, but then there was something unreadable in them as well.

Jade finally broke her silence, "I would never dream of embarrassing you after that Tori. What you just told me took a lot of courage and I admire that about you. You're a very courageous person because even when you think that I'm going to ridicule and insult you, you're still extremely honest."

"So you're not going to go around telling people that I'm gay?" Tori asked cautiously.

"Oh I am." Tori frowned at Jade's answer. "But not in the way you think."

Tori furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Well people are obviously going to figure out that you're gay when I tell them that you're my girlfriend," Jade smirked.

Tori's eyebrows slowly rose as her eyes widened in surprise. "Wait…so you're saying that…me…and you…" Tori motioned between the two of them but didn't finish her sentence.

"Jeez Vega," Jade stated in mock frustration. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Tori quirked an eyebrow.

Jade sighed. "Tori do you want to be my girlfriend or not?"

Tori finally seemed to catch on as she smiled and went to jump on the bed next to Jade.

"Vega! Watch the leg!"

"Sorry," Tori cringed.

This time she carefully moved over the bed and toward Jade. However, it was too slow for Jade who pulled Tori closer to her and pressed their lips together. It was a quick kiss because Jade pulled back immediately.

"I'm hoping that's a yes."

"Yes, yes! Infinity times, yes!" Tori responded before bringing her lips back down to meet Jade's.

Jade smiled against Tori's lips before she pulled away. "Glad to hear it," she said. She pushed some of Tori's hair behind her ear and added, We can't do anything now, but we'll definitely have to work on the…_ahem_…_physical_ stuff later."

Tori blushed but Jade pulled her down for another searing kiss before she could respond. The physical stuff would not be a problem at all.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another really long one-shot. I was inspired to write this because my sister fractured a few toe bones, so she has been on crutches for the past 6 weeks. My brother and I have been helping her with everything and for the first couple of days I had to help her put plastic on her splint so she could bathe. On the first day she had been wearing leggings so she needed my help to pull them over her splint, which took awhile but I was able to do it without cutting her pants off. I decided that I wanted Tori to have to use the scissors because of the connection they have to Jade.**

**I really hoped you enjoyed this because it took me forever to write it. I've been working on it for six weeks. Yeah, I got a little distracted in between writing sessions, but it's finished now and that's what's most important. **

**Thanks in advance for any follows, favorites, and/or reviews. They fuel my will to write. If you have ever had a broken bone or any similar experience let me know about it in your review. I love hearing war stories ;)**

**I've never actually broken a bone so it's hard to picture what Jade is feeling but I can completely see Tori's perspective. Thanks again.**

**Until next time…**

**~ Renthead015**


End file.
